


Come Play with Me

by inbetweencabs



Category: American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Kris Allen Band
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbetweencabs/pseuds/inbetweencabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kris and Tommy had shenanigans that ended up in the shenanigan to end all shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Play with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Krommy Little Bang based on the following prompts: for spangel_kat _(tommy convinces kris to get a tattoo)_ , lithoboly _(tommy convinces kris that they should exchange outfits. shenanigans ensue)_ and teamaims _(Something where Clay wants to break up Krommy because he wants to be with Kris since he thinks Kray is real)_

Kris should have known better than to go out with a very drunk Tommy. Not that it made any difference when Tommy’s default setting even when he’s sober was lulzy-drunk. But still.

In the three months that Tommy had been living in his apartment, Kris had gotten used to seeing Tommy slur through a bowl of cereal even if he hadn’t touched a single drop of alcohol for days. It amused him to no end especially when Tommy pretended to listen to how Kris’s day went before his head fell towards his chest and his entire face was covered with blond hair, or when he insisted on doing his laundry while sipping a fruity cocktail from the bar across their apartment. Kris’s recently-born affection for the combined smell of fabric softener and a strawberry martini was a testament to how much he liked Tommy and his crazy, sweet self. He didn’t expect to have so much fun having him around when his old roommate Adam left for Europe and took in Tommy as his replacement.

It was then obvious that his judgment was clouded when he agreed to go out with a ridiculously drunk and handsy Tommy but he was so funny so yeah, moment of weakness. The night started with Tommy and Kris going to the annual martini night of the Fruity Cocktail Bar where they sampled all the martini blends that Isaac the bartender could mix. Aside from the usual fruity stuff, Isaac also gave them a martini inspired by Thai dishes so it had some coconut milk in there and it tasted like soup. For some reason, it was that thing that went to Kris’s head.

Before he knew what was happening, he was running his fingers over Tommy’s tattoos and he thought there was some ear nuzzling before Tommy dragged him out of the Fruity Cocktail Bar and told him that he’s getting a tattoo. Kris thought it was a brilliant idea especially when Tommy’s hand fell to his lower back and whispered that a tattoo on that spot was going to look so badass when Kris bends over and the waistband of his jeans slides lower.

They have already walked a block and were standing in front of Sasha’s apartment building when Kris remembered that they were supposed to pick up the package that Adam sent him from Europe. Tommy rolled his eyes but started to stumble towards the second floor, anyway. He knocked on Sasha’s door until she opened it, saw them cuddling by the doorstep, laughed out loud and handed Kris a small paper-wrapped package before telling them to have fun to wherever they were going.

They walked along aimlessly until Tommy spotted the small tattoo studio, its nondescript door almost hidden between a pharmacy and an old-school barber shop. He tugged Kris inside and a minute later, Kris was comfortably snuggled against him as he looked through the book where the tattoo designs were compiled.

Kris was starting to bite near Tommy’s collarbone when the tattoo artist came out from the back and introduced himself as Clay. He had strawberry blond hair which was weirdly cut to frame the right side of his face. He thought Clay looked like a school teacher more than a tattoo artist but he was looking at Tommy and Kris like they were a pair of adorable puppies so Kris did what came naturally to him and smiled widely as he saluted.

“Well, aren’t you a cutie!” Clay laughed louder when Kris responded by widening his eyes a bit more.

Tommy slurred. “Oh God Kris, stop doing that. Have mercy on the poor man.” He turned the book towards Clay and pointed at the bottom of the page.

Kris squinted and saw that Tommy was pointing to a drawing of a bleeding heart wrapped in thorns.

“Tommy, seriously?” Kris rolled his eyes and grabbed the book until he got to the page where the Chinese symbols were found. “I want the characters that mean faith, love and hope.”

“So predictable,” Tommy grumbled. “I think you’ll look more badass with the heart but whatever.”

Clay asked where he wanted the tattoo to be placed. Kris responded by opening his fly and sliding his jeans down until half of his ass was showing. He then lay stomach down on the small bed and patted the part of his lower back just above the crack of his ass.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Tommy and Clay both looking at his ass. Kris smiled and scooted until he felt more comfortable.

“OK, well…” Clay mumbled and started to prepare his equipment.

When Kris saw the needle, he flinched a little and called Tommy, who did not respond. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Tommy was slumped on the couch, snoring lightly.

Kris felt a slight surge of panic and buried his face on the package Adam gave him which he was using as a pillow. The paper tore and Kris just took what was inside, a black and brown plaid shirt. When he saw Clay’s gloved hand reach over the counter, he pulled the plaid shirt out and put it over his head to avoid seeing the equipment which just made his heart hammer crazily.

Clay gave him another shot of whiskey when he sensed that Kris was tense but the one shot turned into four and Kris was suddenly drunk as hell. He thought he saw Clay’s face swimming before his eyes then everything became fuzzy and sleep became the best thing in the whole world.

 

:::::::::::

 

The warm ray of sunlight woke Kris up and his eyes flew open to see an unfamiliar face looking down at him. The said face was smiling softly as its hand reached up to touch the lock of hair on Kris’s forehead and that sent him into a panic attack because woah, creepy stranger!

As soon as he was standing on the other side of the room, he was horrified to see that he was only wearing boxers and why the fuck was Creepy Stranger naked?

“Who are you? And why am I here?” Kris said. He slowly stepped away from Creepy Stranger until his back came into contact with the wall and there was a stinging pain on the area above his ass.

Creepy Stranger flinched when Kris cursed as he looked over his shoulder and saw from the mirror behind him that there was redness above the low-slung waistband of his boxers and some black figures.

“Oh God, did I get a tattoo?" Kris yelled before looking back at Creepy Stranger who was well, creepily smirking at him.

“Wow, you must have been really drunk!” Creepy Stranger said. “Your friend is still passed out on my couch, I think.”

Kris suddenly remembered that he was with Tommy the night before and yes, they had a lot to drink and Oh my God, he is going to kill Tommy!

Creepy Stranger’s mouth was moving and Kris tried to focus on him despite the bird nest of a thing that was his hair.

“I’m your tattoo artist! My name is Clay, by the way.”

“Why are you naked?”

Clay blushed and demurely looked down. That was when dread began to fill Kris and shoot, did he just sleep with a guy who had funnier hair than him?

Before Clay could answer, Kris opened the bedroom door and ran down the dark stairwell leading downstairs where he found Tommy sitting on the couch, his head on his hands.

His eyes widened when he saw Kris standing before him. He cleared his throat. “Where are we?”

“ We are in a tattoo studio.” He turned around and pointed at his lower back. “ I got a tattoo.”

“Oh baby, that’s hot…” Tommy’s eyes were fixed on his lower back and OK, Kris felt a little funny and he blushed when he felt Tommy’s hand lightly touch the reddened skin in the general vicinity of his ass and crap, talk about inappropriate.

“ You like it? I made it!” Clay’s voice broke through the silence and Kris slightly jumped away from Tommy. He turned and saw that Clay threw on some sweat pants, thank God.

Tommy looked from Kris to Clay, eyes narrow before he collapsed on the couch gasping for breath as he laughed.

“Fuck Kris, your tattoo artist looks like my Aunt Petunia!”

Tommy only started to control his laughter when he saw that both Kris and Clay were glaring at him.

“You brought me to this place,” Kris said accusingly. “ I’m happy you’re amused.”

Tommy laughed again. “ Oh Kris, I’m sorry. But it’s like, fuck me! This is what life would be like if Aunt Petunia became a tattoo artist instead of a bee farmer. Wow, this is a trip!”

Kris bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing because well, it was funny and Clay was looking more confused by the minute which made the situation all the more ridiculous.

All of a sudden, Tommy stopped laughing and his widened eyes moved from Kris’s boxers to Clay’s sweat pants. He stood and yelled. “Kris! You slept with Aunt Petunia!”

Kris blushed and shook his head. “No, I didn’t! We were so drunk and I just fell asleep with Clay upstairs…” He found himself trailing off, knowing that it was such a lame thing to assume considering the circumstances.

Tommy ignored him and looked at Clay. “Tell me you did not sleep with Kris, Aunt Petunia!”

“Will you stop calling me that?” Clay rolled his eyes. He looked at Kris. “I’m sorry Kris but you pounced on me and well, you’re too damn cute to resist.”

“What do you mean I pounced on you?” Kris said. “No offense meant but you’re not exactly my type, man.”

Clay laughed. “Well, it did not seem that way last night.”

When he saw Tommy and Kris looking all confused, he sighed. He turned to Kris. “After we finished your tattoo, you were kind of wincing from the pain so I gave you another shot of whiskey so you can just sleep it off. You ended up spilling the whiskey on my shirt and when I turned to leave to change, you got all handsy and gave me that brown and black plaid shirt to wear. So I wore the shirt then you started acting funny and well, you’re cute and eager."

Kris sat beside Tommy as Clay finished his story with a smirk.

“Fuck Kris, you did sleep with Aunt Petunia.”

Kris frowned. “Shut up. I can’t believe I actually slept with a dude who had weirder hair than me.”

Tommy and Kris sat together for a while, arms wrapped around each other until Clay coughed softly and said, “Guys, come on, this is kind of damaging to my ego. You enjoyed it, Kris. You’re a very loud moaner.”

“That was you?” Tommy said. “I thought I was having some dream about cats in heat or something but woah, man.”

“Oh God, shut up, the both of you! Can I die now?”

Kris wanted the ground to open up and swallow him but when it didn’t happen, he just got up and gathered his stuff. He found his jeans at the tattoo table and his shirt on top of the fridge. The shirt from Adam was on the floor beside his sneakers so he picked that up too before getting dressed.

When he turned back to the couch, Tommy was dressed and ready to leave too. Clay was standing by the tattoo studio’s door, smiling.

“Ummm, man sorry I pounced on you. It’s the alcohol, sorry again,” Kris mumbled when they were standing by the door.

“Hey I got lucky, come on, it’s no big deal,“ Clay cackled. “But I like you so you know, call me sometime.”

Kris blushed. He was so not going to touch a drop of alcohol ever again.

When Tommy laughed loudly after Clay planted a kiss on Kris’s lips, Kris was not so sure why he ever thought that he liked Tommy in the first place.

 

:::::::::::

 

The following weekend was Halloween and Kris and Tommy were hosting a party. The Story of Chinese Tattoo and Clay was already a legend in their circle of friends. Kris was clearly not looking forward to a night full of teasing and jokes but the party had already been set up so it would be totally immature to move it just because he slept with a dude who looked like Tommy’s aunt. He just vowed not to go near the alcohol because he didn’t want to further embarrass himself.

The one good thing that came out of the whole mess was that his tattoo looked amazing. He started wearing tighter jeans that sat low on his hips to show the tattoo off. He caught Tommy looking at it a couple of times and well, he looked like that he liked it. That knowledge made Kris strut instead of walk.

They decided that they were going to dress up as each other since they were practically the same size. Kris went through Tommy’s closet and found a pair of black jeans that fit him perfectly. He also picked a black Marilyn Manson shirt and some heavy boots. On the other hand, Tommy picked the plaid shirt from Adam and some faded black jeans plus Kris’s battered white Chuck Taylors to wear during the party.

An hour before the party started, Tommy was already dressed as Kris and he was sitting on the bathroom counter, spraying some temporary blond dye to Kris’s out-of-control hair. His own hair was also dyed a shade of brown.

Kris felt the dryness in his throat as he realized how close he was standing to Tommy. If Tommy moved an inch, their crotches would be touching and Kris found himself getting excited about the idea. He was already half-hard when Tommy finished with his hair and started on the eyeliner.

As soon as he was finished, Tommy got off the counter and stood beside Kris. Upon seeing their reflections, they both burst out laughing. Kris got a weird feeling in his heart and when he looked over at Tommy, he thought he saw a special light around him and well, that was weird.

Kris spent the evening walking around the party with a perpetual hard-on which kicked into full gear every time he glanced at Tommy who looked amazing in his clothes. Tommy changed out of the plaid shirt into one of Kris’s white shirts when he got all sweaty and he looked hot in it too. He was so distracted that he did not even really mind it when his friends Cale, Andrew, Chris and Ryland (who came dressed as The Beatles circa 1964) told him that he should write a song about The Story of Chinese Tattoo and Clay.

And so, it was not a surprise that as soon as the last of their friends left, Kris was all over Tommy, kissing and groping and biting. The clothes came off and well, this time, there was no alcohol to blame for when the morning-after got all awkward.

 

::::::::::

 

Tommy sat on the bathroom counter as he looked over at Kris bent over the toilet bowl. Kris had been puking every morning for the past week and well, Tommy was a bit worried since Kris was also not eating as well as he used to. He hated the chicken burger Tommy brought for him the other night, saying it smelled awful. He only ate dark chocolates and that pumpkin soup from the food stand beside their apartment.

Kris flushed the toilet bowl and sat on the floor, head thumping on the wall behind him. Tommy handed him a wet washcloth which he draped over his face.

Something was bugging Tommy and that seemed the right moment to bring it up. It’s not because they became all awkward after that night when Kris pounced on him. In fact, in the month that transpired after they slept together, they developed a certain weird dynamic which made it OK for them to make out as they watched reality shows or have sex on the kitchen table while waiting for the coffee to be ready. He wanted to wait for the right moment to discuss what was bugging him because if he turned out to be right, Kris would be sensitive as hell and Tommy did not know how to deal with the combination of tears and Kris’s puppy eyes.

Tommy cleared his throat. “Ummm man, remember when you told me that it was your dad who carried you?”

Kris’s head snapped up and his eyes were filled with fear as what Tommy was really saying sunk in.

“Oh my God, I’m pregnant.” He then stared at the wall and his hands were shaking.

Tommy was beside him in a second, hugging him close. He was scared too since well, for the past month, he and Kris had been inseparable so the possibility of him being the dad was quite big. But he was also excited in the way that his stomach got funny when he was at the highest point of a roller coaster ride and he was about to fall.

“This will change everything!” Kris squeaked and started to get up but Tommy pulled him back down.

“Hey, don’t panic.” He pulled Kris’s face into the crook of his neck. “We’ll get a pregnancy test kit and make sure first before we start planning.”

“Crap, you’re giving me logical advice,” Kris mumbled. “Do you know how fucked-up this is with you being the sane one?”

“Dude, I have feelings too. Stop trampling on them,” Tommy pretended to be hurt and well, at least that got Kris to relax and laugh a bit.

They went to the pharmacy a couple of blocks away and when Tommy saw Clay’s tattoo studio, he felt a sick feeling floating around his stomach.

Kris asked the lady at the counter for a male pregnancy test kit. As soon as he blurted out the words, the pharmacy’s door opened and in came Clay.

“A male pregnancy kit?” Clay smiled as he looked at Kris and Tommy who huddled together in a corner by the counter. “I didn’t expect to meet you again under these circumstances.”

The lady handed Kris his kit and he waved weakly to Clay who was still looking at him intently. They were just out the door when Clay followed them, tugging lightly on Kris’s shoulder.

“Kris, if you’re pregnant, I think I have the right to know.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Why are you so dramatic, man? It’s not as if you’re the only possible father of the baby.”

Kris glared at Tommy and sounded hurt when he said, “are you saying I’m a slut, Tommy?”

“Fuck, no. What are you on?” When Kris pouted, Tommy laid a hand on his shoulder. “Hey come on, don’t be like that. I mean, we also slept together. I’m just telling Clay that.”

That seemed like the wrong thing to say because Kris stomped away, his face contorted into a combination of a pout and a frown. Tommy and Clay glared at each other as they followed Kris back to the apartment.

Kris slammed the door shut and Tommy sighed as he took out his keys to unlock it. He cursed loudly when he was not able to open it because Kris hooked the latch on top of the doorknob.

“This is all your fault,” Tommy accused Clay. “Kris and I were like, doing OK and stuff, then you had to come along and stick your nosy little nose into our business.”

“But we did sleep together. The baby could be mine.”

“You slept together once. He did not even remember it.” Tommy crossed his arms over his chest. “We’ve been together for a month now and well…”

“It still did not change the fact that he begged me to fuck him.”

Tommy gagged at the thought. “Don’t talk about Kris like that!” He was about to punch Clay’s face when the door opened wide.

“Oh shut up, the both of you!”

Tommy and Clay looked at Kris who was holding the kit on his left hand.

“Fuck this shit, I’m pregnant.”

 

::::::::::

 

Kris was set to see the only specialist on male pregnancies in his city three days after he tested positive. His morning sickness was heightened every time he saw Tommy and that was not fun at all, being all cranky and moody. Tommy was very patient though and just gave him tea even if he delivered snipe after snipe.

He was also very horny so that meant that he was all over Tommy whenever possible, even in public. Tommy did not want to fuck him though, the fucker, and that set him off into conjuring up the most pathetic-looking pout in the history of pouts until Tommy runs to the food stand to get him his pumpkin soup. Not as good as the fucking but at least he got something out of it.

He called in sick to work the day before his doctor’s appointment and was lounging around when Adam called him.

“Oh man, I miss you!” Kris said. “How’s Europe?”

“Good! I love it here and the musicale’s being received well so yay!” Adam laughed as he told Kris about the various cities he visited and the weird people he met including a mime who followed him around for an hour in Florence and imitated his every action. Adam was all about the weird people.

“Oh, and you know that shirt I gave you? I found it in a flea market in Albania. It was so funny! The old lady who sold it to me said that it was washed in love potion and that everyone who wears it will get pounced on. I thought she was weird but I just knew that the shirt would look perfect on you because the color would show off your eyes and then…”

“Woah, woah, hold on for a second,” Kris held up his hand even if Adam couldn’t see him. “You sent me a shirt that was basically shrunk in love potion?”

Adam laughed. “Come on, Kris. That lady was just making it up because she heard me ask for a love potion from the other stall. ”

“Crap, your love potion shirt got me pregnant!” He huffed. “It made me sleep with a dude who looked like Tommy’s aunt, for fuck’s sake.”

A few seconds of silence passed until Adam spoke with an uncertain tone to his voice. “Are you serious? Are you really pregnant?”

When he said yes, Adam got all excited and congratulated him. “Who’s the dad?” Kris wanted to punch him.

He then told him about the convoluted story about Tommy and Clay, and how the plaid shirt was involved in both encounters. He also told Adam that he would find out for sure on his visit to the doctor because she would be able to tell Kris the exact date of conception.

“I’m sorry, oh my God,” Adam said sincerely. “I hope it’s Tommy though. He always had a thing for you.”

“He did not! I pounced on him so you know… he never really showed any signs of being into me so…”

“Kris, you’re a very dense pregnant man. Why do you think I asked him to stay in my room while I was away?” Adam sighed impatiently.

 

::::::::::

 

Tommy was feeling very awkward after Kris told him about Adam’s phone call. He did not believe it personally but it felt like Kris was hell-bent on blaming the love potion shirt so he just let it be. After all, it could explain why Kris slept with Clay.

It did not mean that he wasn’t hurt though. He always thought Kris was adorable and pretty much perfect ever since he first met him in one of Adam’s parties and living with him made Tommy want to make Kris smile all the time. He realized that he had fallen in love with him completely when Kris told the loud exhibitionist couple next door that he promised not to touch himself while watching whenever they had sex in front of Kris and Tommy’s door. Tommy could not have imagined someone more perfect for him.

So when Kris practically told him that he slept with Tommy because there was some voodoo involved, it was kind of disheartening to say the least.

 

::::::::::

 

“Congratulations, Mr.Allen! It seemed like the Halloween parties left you with a precious gift.”

At Kris’s look of confusion, Dr. Aimee Bayley said, “ your baby was conceived on Halloween weekend! You’re going to have your baby in August.”

She then proceeded to give him instructions on when to take his vitamins and when his next visit should be. She was very enthusiastic so he smiled as she talked about controlling his morning sickness.

Kris left the office dazed and a little bit nauseous. As soon as he opened the door, Tommy and Clay stood before him with expectant looks on both of their faces.

Kris looked at Clay before stepping towards Tommy and giving him a big hug. He felt the tension seeping away from Tommy’s wiry body as they clung to each other, too overwhelmed to speak.

“Well then, are we sure that she is as good as they say? Dr. Aimee Bayley could be wrong, you know,” Clay said loudly, causing Kris to turn and face him. “Besides, I could make you happier than this tadpole here can.”

“She could be wrong but what I’m feeling could never be wrong.” Kris gave a happy sigh. “I’ve always felt Tommy was the dad of my baby but I was in love with him so I thought that it kind of messed up my instincts.”

“Wait fuck, you’re in love with me?” Tommy said, clutching Kris tighter. “So the love potion… well then, it like, pushed you to make a move so… holy fuck! I’m going to be a dad!”

Kris grinned and winked. “You are! And I can’t believe you didn’t know that I was into you! I sat through an entire night watching a spider documentary with you because you thought they were so cool.”

Tommy remembered that particular night when Kris cuddled up to him as they watched the mating rituals of Maurice the Spider. Had he known about Kris’s feelings then, he would have groped him instead of watching Maurice get it on with other spiders.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Kris cackled. “ And no, we are not naming our kid after a spider.”

They stared at each other and Tommy did not remember smiling that much since he decided that being emo all day was the way to go.

He looked over to Clay who was frowning at them. “Hey Aunt Petunia, time to go. We’re having a moment here with Maurice.”


End file.
